


好奇心杀死猫

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: C库x黑狗前提触手x黑狗





	

[C库x黑狗前提触手x黑狗]好奇心杀死猫

灰蓝色头发的英灵突然发起狠来，用牙死死咬住那个伸进他嘴里的玩意，直到尖利的犬齿将那韧性极佳的墨绿色外皮撕裂，一股腥涩的麝香味在他的嘴里弥漫开来。这味道和他熟悉的某种东西有点像，但苦味更重些。他想咂咂嘴，减轻一点那种苦味带来的不愉快的感觉，但被那根宛若触手一样的茎枝塞了满嘴，他连吐掉溢满舌面的液体都做不到。  
手脚都被束缚了行动。  
渐渐地他开始觉得呼吸困难，鼻腔内吸入的氧气不足以供应剧烈挣扎的肢体大量耗费掉的，但偏偏本能够辅助呼吸的口腔被大概可以称之为体液的东西以及不住地扭动的触手塞得满满当当。  
为了不被口内的这玩意窒息，他只能尽力张大了嘴。而察觉到他的举动的触手借着他松开牙关的当口，竟然蠕动着开始在他口内抽插起来。口涎连同白色的汁液被光滑的触手带出唇边，沿着他的嘴角淌到下颌上，在他裸露的前胸上留下斑驳的水渍。  
究竟是因为什么才变成现在这样，库丘林Alter不管怎么思考都没能理出个头绪来。

虽然作为Caster阶被召唤的库丘林对于这个职阶一直颇有微辞，还时常劝诱枪阶的一大一小两个库丘林匀一把枪给他，但事实上他还是多少有些身为魔术师或者更确切的说，身为德鲁伊的自觉的。  
比起绝大部分魔术师习惯使用提炼于自然的四大元素，德鲁伊们更加偏好于纯粹的不经修饰的自然之力。也由此他们的居所周围总是种满了各式各样的植物，身边也时常围绕着一些小动物们——当然这里的小动物范围有些宽泛，毕竟对于德鲁伊们来说，即便是狼或是熊之类的，也算在他们能够交流的小动物的范畴内。  
对于这件事的感受最为深刻的可以说是将德鲁伊的工房当作第二个居所的狂王。要不是有Caster出声阻止，他险些把趴在他床头索要食物的幼狼撕成两半。而床下正冲他呲着牙，发出低低的咆哮声的正是那只幼狼的母亲。  
“别这样，你不挠他们的话，他们也不会把你怎么样的。对于狼群来说，你实在算不上一顿可口的食物。”  
Caster一面说着，从他手里抱走了把毛茸茸的尾巴夹在两条后腿间的幼狼还给母狼，并且顺手从挂在屋檐上的风干肉里面捡了块大点的野猪肉丢给那一对母子。夹杂着灰色的白毛母狼用鼻子嗅嗅肉干，叼在嘴里对德鲁伊点点头，便带着幼崽消失在了屋门外。  
“你明明也吃狼肉。”  
Alter皱着眉抓抓睡乱的头发，把一头鸟窝似的头发又抓得翘起了几根。  
“羊吃草，狼吃羊，人吃狼，人死后变成了草又被羊吃掉。这并没有什么问题。”  
显然Alter只是随口一说，并不打算继续跟德鲁伊讨论这种听两句就能睡个回笼觉的话题。在床上伸个懒腰，未着寸缕的健壮身体完全摊开在床上，眯起的赤瞳瞄着德鲁伊。对方的眼神在他身上扫过，显然十分满意自己在前一晚留下的“成果”，Caster微微勾起嘴角。  
从床上爬起来，Alter并不急着给自己搞身衣服穿，他并不冷，应该没有英灵会觉得冷，至少他这么想。打着赤脚踩在木屋的地板上发出咯吱咯吱的响声，他停在德鲁伊身边，伸长了胳膊抱住对方的肩膀，把头搁在颈窝处，下巴蹭着锁骨。  
“我饿了。”  
咕嘟咕嘟煮着什么东西的锅子里适时地散发出炖牛肉的香味。  
Caster抬手拍拍Alter的头，示意他从自己肩膀上下来。  
“我今天要出战，你自己先吃，桌子上有面包。”  
“嘁，难得会叫上你。”  
一脸不情愿地放开手，Alter不满地咂嘴。  
“为什么你出战却没有我？”  
德鲁伊已经把披肩搭上肩膀，手里拿着法杖推开门，听他这么问又转过头来对他耸耸肩。  
“肯定不会是什么麻烦的战斗，大概都不需要我出手。说是晚上就能回来，给我留点牛肉，别都吃光了。”  
Alter对着德鲁伊的背影呲了呲牙，刚好被又想起什么于是从门口探了头进来的德鲁伊看个正着。  
“门口的那两株植物不要碰，不然我可不保证你的安全。”

牛肉还不错，虽然还是比不上枪阶的那个后辈做的，但至少没什么怪味道。锅里泛着酒香的牛肉剩了一半，Alter剔着牙溜达出门。  
德鲁伊说的那两株植物种在门外的木头架子下面，已经从土里钻出了半人多高的茎干，绿油油滑溜溜的，上面没什么刺，也没几片叶子，就是几根光秃秃的茎子，看起来还挺温和无害的。  
这玩意怎么可能对自己有威胁，不过就是两株小幼苗。更何况德鲁伊也没理由在自己家门口种点食人花什么的吧。  
一阵微风吹起他散在肩上的头发，尽管只是尽可能模仿了自然界的环境，由魔术构成的空间内甚至可以说一切都不是真实存在的，但Alter还是遵从本能地眯起了眼。  
他觉得很舒服，这就够了。  
飘起的发尾扫在架子下的那两株植物上，原本直立着仿佛在努力长高的细嫩的分枝突然打个弯钩了一下拂过的发丝。察觉到头发被轻轻拽了一下，Alter转过身左右扫视了一周，最后视线停在弯曲的嫩茎上。  
眯起眼睛审视一番那根小嫩芽，他抓抓头发，最后还是觉得大概只是意外。  
Alter伸个懒腰朝着院子里的吊床走去，准备睡个回笼觉。他走到院子中央，脚步蓦地停下来。果然还是有什么东西不对劲，明明没有风，背后却传来细不可闻的哗啦哗啦的响声。尽管微小，然而英灵敏锐的耳朵还是捕捉到了那一丝响动。  
“谁在那？出来！”  
话一出口连他自己都觉得有那么点蠢。心里清楚得很，在此处构筑的Caster的工房宛如另一个空间一样，属于除非有主人允许，不然任何人与物都不可能进入。  
心里尽管清楚却还是在本能的驱使下让身体的防范机制从瞌睡中苏醒过来。深紫色的盔甲在涌动的魔力中攀上同色皮甲的表面，宛如觉醒的海兽利爪般扣在Alter业已鼓胀起的肌肉上。  
然而在他背后依旧是那座木屋与微微拂过面颊的凉风。  
此处仅有他一人而已。  
保持警觉并不是什么坏事，在心里这么告诉自己，Alter摇摇头，让紧张的身体放松下来。他一直有种感觉，只要进入Caster的工房自己就会不自觉地懒散起来。  
地板上铺着毛皮的小木屋自然是不用说，哪怕是在草地上他也能躺上一整天除了吃东西之外什么都不做。被柔软的草甸搔弄脸颊的感觉格外舒适，他总会忍不住在那上面多蹭几下，微凉的草叶在皮肤上留下一点点潮湿的感觉，手摸上去却什么都没有。  
如果不是Caster用脚尖踢踢他，叫他到小木屋里面接着睡的话，他大概能一直睡到转天肚子饿的时候。  
当然这种行为接下来的发展往往是他抓住那裙子下摆里面的脚踝将对方扯倒在柔软的草甸上，两个人滚在一起，连头发都缠在一块需要解一阵子才能分开。每次Caster解头发的时候都要抱怨几句，甚至有几次解得不耐烦了干脆用小刀割断纠缠在一起的发丝。可他还是会这么做。和他不一样的温热身体与凉爽的草甸同时贴在皮肤上的感觉让他仿佛上瘾一般欲罢不能。  
尽管如此，保持警觉也不是什么坏事。  
风的温度，草甸的柔软与伫立在森林中的小木屋都没有任何改变，与往常不同的只有木头架子下面的那两株植物而已。  
总不会是这东西发出了声音吧。就算是还在生长中的植物，但茎干长高钻出叶子什么的难道也会发出足以被英灵的听觉捕捉到的声音么。  
赤色的眼瞳审视地眯了起来。  
蓝灰色的影子笼罩在看起来光滑柔嫩的茎干上。Alter用勾爪尖端戳了戳向外探着的幼茎。这大概就是刚才勾到他头发的那一根，似乎是刚露了头不久，顶端的部分还是新鲜植物特有的嫩绿色，一直向下延伸着逐渐和主干的青绿色融为一体。那根被他碰触过的幼茎微微动了动，似乎朝着他的手指贴近了一些。  
猛地抽回手，Alter疑惑地看了看自己的勾爪，又盯着那根幼茎瞧了一会。在风中微微摆动的茎干似乎并没有什么特别的地方，既没有缩回去也没有继续朝他的方向探过来。莫非刚才不过是自己没睡醒眼花了，又或者刚好有一阵风将幼茎吹了过来。  
不确认一下的话似乎都没有办法安心午睡的感觉，灰蓝头发的英灵一点都没有自己才从床上爬起来的自觉。  
草地的清香如此怡人，这也怪不得他十分渴望在那上面打个滚，摊成大字直到Caster回来抓着他一起滚一身草香。  
不确认一下的话不行。  
他干脆伸手抓住最粗的那根主茎，让幼茎朝自己歪过来，看这玩意到底会搞出些什么动静来。  
隔着手心里的皮甲，植物茎干特有的坚韧感传递了过来。即便是以他的力量，折断这种植物似乎也要费一番功夫的感觉。这个判断似乎让他更放心了些，更加大力地把茎干扯近了以方便自己观察。  
最初他还有那么点担心，怕这株植物过于娇弱，被自己一把扯断了等Caster回来要被念上好一会，搞不好还要睡几天吊床。他并不讨厌睡吊床，但比起吊床显然在木屋里的床上贴着那个温暖的身体要舒适得多。不过既然手中的茎干并不像看起来的那么娇弱他便放心了许多。  
和刚才看到的一样，嫩绿色的幼茎和普通的植物并没有什么不同。看似光滑的茎干上凑近了看才发现还覆盖着一层薄薄的像绒毛一般的东西。  
大概真的只是风在迷惑他的眼睛和耳朵，Alter耸耸肩膀放开手。然而茎干却并没有像他预想的那样弹回原处，而是维持在被他拉扯过来的弧度贴着他张开的手心。那根被他自己观察过的幼茎打个弯，以肉眼可见的速度缠绕上了他的手腕。赤瞳的英灵瞬间觉得后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。  
Caster到底在自家门口养了什么奇怪的玩意！  
剧烈的摆动起手臂，Alter试图将缠在上面的幼茎甩掉。然而哪怕是他用另一只手扯了半天都没能让那根看似柔弱的幼茎松开分毫。那东西仿佛在他手腕上生了根，不但一动不动，甚至在被施加了外力之后反而缠得更紧了些。他觉得指尖有点发凉，显然紧紧缠绕在他手腕上的茎枝已经影响到血液的流动。  
紫红色的魔枪在手中浮现出来，喷涌的魔力将整株植物都染上了一层血色。灌注了魔力的枪尖在接触到茎干的时候仿佛突然被吸走了魔力一般，突刺的力道被不动声色地化解开来，而仅仅留下了一道灰绿色切口的茎干反而从切口处伸出了一条新的幼茎缠在魔枪上。  
眼见武器竟然被一株植物不费吹灰之力地夺走，Alter将手中的魔枪朝着反方向挥出，试图趁着幼茎在枪身上多缠几圈之前解脱出来。  
从房檐上延伸下来然后横向支起的木架让原本宽敞的空间变得狭小了许多。挥开的手臂带着足以斩断风的力道撞上了原本安静地立于一旁，仿佛旁观者一般的另一株茎干。下一秒他不但没能撤回魔枪，甚至连原本自由的手臂都被茎枝牢牢地固定在了半空。  
Alter恼火得咬紧了牙关，被伦文字强化过的两臂上的肌肉进一步隆起，可那两株植物仿佛钢铁般坚韧，在他足以撕裂任何一名敌人的力量下甚至没有让他的手腕动上一动。不仅如此，更多的茎枝沿着他的脚踝缠绕上他的小腿，攀上他的大腿，更为粗壮一些的甚至缠上他的腰。  
即便是隔着皮甲，Alter也能够感觉到那些阴凉的茎枝摩擦着皮肤，一圈接一圈地攀爬在他的身体上，不紧不慢地逐步剥夺他的身体自由。  
颤栗的寒意从他的后颈沿着脊椎向全身蔓延开来。此刻他一点都不想知道这株植物到底是怎么回事，他只想知道，Caster到底养这玩意是用来干什么的，以及，自己是否能支撑到对方回来。  
但事实上这株植物并不打算用触手般的茎枝勒死此地的暂居者。  
完全丧失了对身体的控制权之后，Alter发觉自己被那些触手从地上提了起来。脚底违背他本意地离开坚实地面的感觉让他非常不舒服。也许这就是所谓的不安全感，但这又是在Caster的工房内，可以算得上是迦勒底之中最安全的场所。  
潮湿的感觉透过皮甲在他的大腿上蔓延开来的时候，Alter裸露在外的腰腹部已经湿滑得反射着剔透的水光。  
似乎在确保了猎物无法逃脱之后，那两株植物便开始从茎枝表皮下分泌出某种乳白色的体液，而接触到这些体液的由魔力构筑的武装竟然在以目力可及的速度溶解开来。不仅仅是那身带刺的盔甲，连同紧紧包裹着手臂与下肢的皮甲也一并被那体液吞噬得残缺不全，逐渐将大片大片的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
抑制不住的颤栗感沿着脊椎爬上狂战士的皮肤，该不会就这样被一株植物溶解成养分吸收掉吧，这可算得上是他能想像到的最不荣耀的死法之一了。  
然而现实却没有按照他所预料的最坏的方向发展，而是走上了另一条岔路，并且沿着那条路狂奔了下去。  
乳白的液体涂抹上浅麦色的皮肤，没有将之溶解，反而为它增添了一抹别样的色彩。沾染了体液的皮肤开始微微泛红，温热的感觉渗透皮肤，进入血管，随着血液被带到他的四肢百骸。这感觉有那么点熟悉，他觉得呼吸比平时加快了不止一个节拍，而这显然不是因为自己被限制了自由这个理由。  
液体滴落在草地上，这就像是个信号一样，一条蠕动的茎枝贴上Alter的脸颊，以超乎寻常的温柔动作在皮肤上轻轻摩挲着。湿滑的触手并不像他所想象的那么恶心，反而让他禁不住把脸更加靠近那根茎枝。这一定是因为那液体的关系，让他的感觉变得奇怪起来。他觉得精神恍惚，那液体的味道让他深吸了一口气，将更多的气味纳入气管中。  
触手灵巧的顶端描绘过他的嘴唇，在那上面停留了一会，趁着他张口呼吸的时候探进他的嘴里。

Alter想不明白为什么会发生这种事，但有一件事他清楚得很，他勃起了，而且硬得发疼。  
在他口内肆虐的触手就像是一根阴茎一样摩擦着他的上颚，享受那细小突起擦过肉茎表面的刺激。触手的顶端一次次深入，碾过他的喉咙，在它因为不适而缩紧的时候整株植物都在打着颤，连带着被束缚住的英灵一起吊在半空摇晃。  
其余的茎枝也不甘寂寞地动作起来。卷住住他大腿根的两条朝反方向拉扯着，将他的双腿完全打开。腿间被鼓胀的肉刃顶起的那仅剩的一片皮料随着被打开的双腿落在了草地上，失去遮蔽的阴茎在微凉的空气中微微抖动。灵活的触手没有浪费时间，径直卷上挺立的阴茎，将更多乳白色的液体涂抹在深红的茎身上。Alter的喉咙再一次收紧了，但并不是因为口内抽插的触手造成的。那种液体似乎是将阴茎的触觉都提高了一样，他仿佛能够通过那上面隆起的每一根青筋感觉到触手在肉刃表面上揉搓的动作。  
触手顶端在龟头上打着转，而其余的部分卷在茎身上上下撸动着。在Alter眼前，更加不可思议的事情发生了。那根触手从尖端打开成六瓣茎枝，就像是花朵绽放开来一样。“花瓣”的部分像一张嘴一样包裹住龟头，在那根张开的触手里面类似花蕊一样的位置上伸出一条更加纤细的茎枝，直到找到马眼的凹陷，将“花蕊”的尖端顶了进去。Alter的喉咙里发出沉闷的哼声，口内抽插的茎枝抑制了他的声音。他只能最低限度地左右摆动着脑袋，想要让自己从禁锢中略微轻松一些——尽管那根沾满了他的唾液，搅得他口内啧啧作响的触手并没有因此而放过他。  
随着双腿打开的还有原本紧闭的后穴。结实的臀瓣在触手扫过那上面的皮肤的时候微微瑟缩了一下，菊穴四周的皱褶紧缩起来。贴上穴口的茎枝将体液涂抹在那上面，将一层一层的褶皱缝隙填满，整个穴口变得湿润而光滑。就着这湿滑，一根触手挤开紧闭的括约肌，探进炙热的甬道内。  
微凉的触感并没有在肠壁内停留太久便被那灼热同化，高温的触手将更多体液挤进直肠内，变得湿滑的肠道更加方便了茎枝的活动。被那种乳白色的体液刺激下的直肠挤压着深入其中的茎枝，快感以难以置信的速度堆积起来。  
难以形容这种感觉，至少以Alter眼前的精神状态已经无法将这种感觉付诸言语。他想要合拢双腿却使不上力气，完全失去掌控的感觉让他感到一丝难得的恐惧。后穴内搅动着的触手蹭在他的G点上让他的身体猛地挺起来，扯得植物的茎干一阵晃动。  
近乎脱落的茎枝在他能够挣脱前再一次纠缠得更紧了些，两根触手缠绕上他的胸膛，将他完全固定在原处。就着缠绕上来的动作，那两根触手的顶端像那根“含住”龟头的那根一样，打开的“花瓣”包裹住挺立的乳首。像是有什么东西在乳尖上吮吸剐蹭着一样，Alter并不觉得疼痛，更多的是一种酥麻感。虽然他的内心并不愿意承认，但那的的确确是一种快感，它使得他的乳首因为充血而更加饱满。白浊的体液涂满了赤裸的胸膛，将红润的乳首衬托得愈发娇艳欲滴。  
汗水早已将他的长发浸得湿透，水珠沿着他的下颌滴落在草地上。口内的触手还在一刻不停地舔过他的敏感点。而这比起在后穴内抽插的触手根本算不上什么。  
Alter感觉到另一个根触手的顶端抵在了他的穴口上。  
“……！”  
他想要发出声音让那东西住手，但喉咙里一个音节都发不出来。  
事实上他内心里清楚得很，一棵植物没有道理会听懂他的话。这种挣扎毫无意义，已经无法分辨究竟是痛苦还是快乐的感觉侵蚀着他的身体和精神。  
第二根触手挤进了肠道里，被进一步填满的身体猛地挣扎了数秒。两根同时蠕动的触手彻底剥夺了他脱身的丝毫可能性。  
配合得恰到好处的触手完全不打算留给他任何休息的时间，一进一出着确保每一次抽插都碾过他的G点，让他的身体除了颤抖再也做不出任何多余的反应。  
明明没有发出太多声音，但他觉得自己的喉咙已经肿了起来。被触手揉搓着的阴茎也已经到达了极限，一股股白浊从肉刃的顶端喷射而出，在鲜嫩的草地上留下情欲的痕迹。  
Alter从没觉得自己如此疲惫过，像是酣畅淋漓地大干了一场，不管是在战场上还是在床上。他动了动手指，缠绕在身体上的茎枝依旧停留在原处，甚至后穴内的触手还在不停地抽插着。处在不应期的身体无法从这种侵犯中获得任何快感。因为高潮而过度敏感的肠壁几乎可以感觉到那两根触手在里面进出的状态。  
这场超出他的预期的性事还远远没有结束。

在特异点的战斗比Caster希望的还要结束得早一些。如同他所预料的一样，他几乎没有出手的机会便与众人一起踏上回程的传送阵。战斗非常顺利，然而他一直有些漫不经心，不好的预感萦绕在他的心头徘徊不去。  
踏入工房的那一刻他便明白这不好的预感成了真。被植物茎枝吊在半空的Alter已然失去了意识，魔力也是岌岌可危的状态。如果自己再晚回来几个小时估计就只能让Master再开一次召唤阵把这家伙再叫出来一次了。操纵着植物将狂战士放在草地上，身上遍布着白浊的英灵看起来难得的缺乏攻击性，并且，意料之外的美味可口。  
Caster扬起嘴角。  
好奇心害死猫这句话大概Alter这次算是真真切切的用身体体验到了。


End file.
